Rubber bands are frequently accumulated in various locations, either through the internal movement of office correspondence or from other sources such as through the mail. The tendency is to save the rubber bands for use when needed. Typically, the rubber bands are thrown into a box or in a desk drawer. They tend to become attracted to one another so that when the user wants to use a single rubber band, he has to separate it from a mass of other rubber bands that may be of either the same or other sizes. It is inconvenient and time-consuming to separate such rubber bands.
Prior art related to this invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,730 issued Jan. 2, 1990, to John Kovac for "Elastic Band Holder". This holder has pairs of opposed slots around which a rubber band is stretched and stored. Several pairs of slots spaced at different distances accommodate rubber bands of different lengths. The rubber bands are stretched around their particular pair of slots in contact with other rubber bands of the same size.